


For All The Stars (I've Been Among Them)

by deantookmybiscuits



Category: Stargate SG-1, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Humour, Jeon Jungkook as Daniel Jackson, Kim Namjoon as Samantha Carter, Kim Seokjin as Jack O'Neill, Kim Taehyung as Dr Fraser, M/M, May be continued, Min Yoongi as Teal'c, Multi, Other, Park Jimin as Walter Harriman, Stargate SG-1 AU, Starring:, Well - Freeform, and Jung Hoseok as George Hammond, and van's, does not follow stargate story line, little bit of angst because i'm a bitch, may not, mostly doesn't, mostly for my own enjoyment, we'll see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 18:47:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21150455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deantookmybiscuits/pseuds/deantookmybiscuits
Summary: Seokjin likes quiet evenings on his roof, staring at the stars. At the ripe old age of thirty-three, it’s his favourite retirement pastime. There’s the perfect stargazing station set up on the roof, with an armchair and a telescope and a box full of snacks. He’s retired, he deserves it. He can stare at the stars for fucking hours, and ignore that he was once among them.***BTS as the SG-1 crew, as it says on the tin. This is for me, so refrain from criticising thanks.





	For All The Stars (I've Been Among Them)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arcuri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcuri/gifts), [sofkoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofkoo/gifts), [the other OJO's who's @'s I don't know and am too lazy to find](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=the+other+OJO%27s+who%27s+%40%27s+I+don%27t+know+and+am+too+lazy+to+find).

> This is a pet project because I love Stargate. So, refrain from criticism.

Seokjin likes quiet evenings on his roof, staring at the stars. At the ripe old age of thirty-three, it’s his favourite retirement pastime. There’s the perfect stargazing station set up on the roof, with an armchair and a telescope and a box full of snacks. He’s retired, he deserves it. He can stare at the stars for fucking hours, and ignore that he was once among them. No one needs that shit over their head constantly.

But, well, Seokjin is a bit of a pessimist. A retired air-force officer pessimist. He hears the clompy air force boots on his ladder without surprise. If they come, they’ll come. Seokjin is busy trying to find APUS. He keeps his eye glued to his telescope even when the officer behind him shifts uncomfortably.

“Colonel-”

“I’m retired,” Seokjin drawls, pushing his telescope slightly to the left, “You’re Air Force, yes? You should transfer to NASA, that’s where all the actions going to be soon. You’ll see.”

“Um,” she shuffles awkwardly, “General Jung sent us, sir.”

“Retired,” Seokjin repeats.

“It’s about the stargate,” she says forcefully.

Seokjin sighs and reluctantly leans away from his telescope. He was expecting it, their cover was going to be blown sooner or later. Something was going to go wrong, this secret was never going to stay secret forever. It’s the US government after all. Seokjin isn’t surprised, but he’s not happy either.

“He ordered us to bring you in immediately,” she continues, confidence growing now. She’s probably new, or the rumours about him are worse than he thought.

“Lead the way, then,” Seokjin forces a smile, standing and wiping his hands on his pants. He feels like he’s heading to his execution.

P3X

“It’s pretty far down, so we have to take another elevator the rest of the way,” a different officer explains nervously.

“I know,” Seokjin deadpans, “I’ve been here before.”

“Of course, sorry sir,” the officer, whose name Seokjin can’t be bothered to remember, does a weird bob bow thing in apology. Seokjin is enjoying this.

“I’m retired,” Seokjin recites monotonously, leaning against the back of the lift.

P3X

General Jung looks decidedly unimpressed when Seokjin enters his office. The office looks much the same as it did two years ago and brings back unpleasant memorise. Hoseok needs to change it up a little, Seokjin thinks, get his office to reflect the sun inside before all the grey sucks it out of him. With all the concrete you almost can’t tell they’re inside a mountain.

“Colonel,” General Jung greets.

Seokjin raises an eyebrow, “I’m retired, General.”

“So you are,” he sighs, “Or were. In your report, you said you killed Ra.”

“We did,” Seokjin shrugs, unsure where this is meant to be going, “Unless he can survive a nuclear warhead to the face, the glowing-eyed freak is very dead. Obliterated even.”

“Then why, do tell, did a ‘glowing-eyed freak’ come through the Stargate two hours ago and kill four of my soldiers?” Hoseok asks, leaning back in his chair, “In your report, you state that you buried the gate. You set off a bomb that resulted in the death of Ra and Dr Jungkook Jeon, and caused the gate to be buried under the rubble of the structure that surrounded it.”

Seokjin shrugs, “Guess it got unburied.”

He ignores the panic rising slowly in his chest. Ra is dead and that gate is safe.

“Well, I suppose we’ll just have to send another bomb through, then,” Hoseok recites cheerily, as though they’re talking about the weather.

This is a trap, Seokjin can feel this is a trap but he blurts out, “No!” at lightning speed anyway. Jungkook is there, Jungkook is on the other side of the gate, thousands of innocent people are on the other side of that gate. So they didn’t set off the bomb the way they were meant to, so what? Ra’s dead, the people are safe and Jungkook’s still alive. There was no more threat, so why did it matter?

Hoseok, who had been getting up, lowers himself calmly back into his seat with a raised eyebrow, “Would you like to share the reason you feel it’s unnecessary, Colonel?”

Seokjin swallows harshly, “I’m retired, General.”

“As of this moment I’m bringing you out of retirement and you damn well better tell me what you and your team left out of that report,” Hoseok’s voice loses all its cheer, now hard as steel, “Colonel.”

“Ra is dead,” Seokjin says firmly.

“But you didn’t set off that bomb, did you, Colonel?” Hoseok taps calmly at the file in front of him, “And Dr Jeon isn’t dead, is he?”

He looks like he already knows the answers to both of those questions. When Seokjin doesn’t answer Hoseok sighs, rubbing tiredly at his face. For a fraction of a second Seokjin feels bad, but then he remembers the innocent people on Abydos and how hard they fought against Ra. He remembers how Jungkook fought with him not to set that bomb off and doom thousands of innocent people to death on the off chance the threat returned. The people on Abydos didn’t deserve to die any more than the people on earth. Seokjin shouldn’t have had to choose who should live and who should die.

Besides they did set off the bomb, just not the way General Jung is implying.

“Can you get a message to Dr Jeon?” Hoseok asks finally, resignation on his face.

“Oh, absolutely,” Seokjin smiles, a plan already forming in his head, “Anybody got Kleenex?”

P3X

“What exactly is this going to do?” Hoseok questions, eyeing the tissue box wearily.

“Dr Jeon has really bad allergies,” Yugyeom, another member of the original stargate team, explains with a smirk, “Never stops sneezing.”

“He’ll know it’s from us,” Seokjin adds, “He’ll know what it means.”

The General still looks sceptical but he doesn’t stop him from hurling the tissue box through the gate, “What now?”

Seokjin shrugs, “Now we wait, it might take a few hours before we get a response.”

Hoseok looks ready to pull his hair out.

P3X

The original team that embarked on the first-ever mission through the stargate consisted of five people. Colonel Seokjin Kim, Lieutenant Yugyeom Kim, Captain Jackson Wang, Major Mark Tuan and, of course, Doctor Jungkook Jeon. All, by some strange twist of fate, East Asian.

Mark is, at least as far as he knows, in London now and properly retired. Jackson is probably wherever Mark is. Yugyeom was abducted today just like Seokjin. And Jungkook, well, Jungkook is living amongst the people of Abydos and considered dead by nearly the whole world.

P3X

“Incoming wormhole from Abydos!” A voice announces over the loudspeaker and seconds later a tissue box comes flying onto the ramp.

Scrawled on the side in neat Hangul is “Thanks. Send more.”. Seokjin tosses it over to Hoseok with a snort, “He said thanks, send more. That good enough for you?”

Hoseok heaves a tired sigh, “Alright Colonel.”

P3X

“Your mission is to bring Dr Jungkook Jeon back through the Stargate,” Hoseok states from his seat at the head of the long conference table, “Joining you on this mission will be a recent transfer to the Air Force.”

“Transfer from where?” Yugyeom questions.

“The Pentagon,” a voice answers from the door, where a very (very) attractive man stands, “I’m Captain Namjoon Kim. My team and I have been researching the Stargate for the past two years, after Dr Jeon could no longer continue his own work.”

Seokjin snorts, eyeing him. Seokjin isn’t an asshole, he just really doesn’t like scientists. They rub him the wrong way, with their know-it-all attitudes and how little they actually know about the field. With the disgust they seem to have for him and his guns. How can they think their labs are important if they’ve never seen real combat? How can they have high and mighty opinions when they’ve never flown a plane or shot a gun? Seokjin doesn’t have a lot of respect for scientists, because they don’t seem to have a lot of respect for him. Jungkook was the exception, and only because he could barely string a sentence together without getting distracted.

“Have you got a problem, Colonel?” Namjoon Kim questions, a challenge in his voice.

“Not at all Doctor,” Seokjin smirks, leaning back in his chair.

“Captain,” Dr Kim corrects with an easy smile, sliding gracefully into a seat, “It is appropriate to address someone by their title, not their salutation isn’t it Colonel?”

Yugyeom snorts and Seokjin represses the childish urge to kick him under the seat. He settles for glaring at him.

“Isn’t it Colonel,” Dr- sorry Captain Kim repeats.

Seokjin makes a noncommittal noise, and Hoseok heaves a sigh, “Your mission is simple –”

P3X

Namjoon throws up. Though Seokjin will never admit it aloud, he did the same thing after his first gate travel. Yugyeom gives him a sympathetic pat on the back as he passes, but Seokjin ignores him. Sometimes it’s better to let a person throw up in peace.

He steps off the dais into the empty temple. Suspiciously empty, and Seokjin can’t say he’s surprised when the guns appear. In a way he’s kind of glad. That attack didn’t come from here, that’s for sure.

Namjoon looks shocked, but Seokjin just raises his hands calmly. One… two… three…

“Whoa, whoa wait!” Jungkook pushes past the guns, “It’s just Seokjin.”

He fights his way through the crowds of people, looking just the same as when they left if not a little sandier. His glasses are skew on his face, his hair is shaggier than ever, he’s a little too much on the skinny side, young and curious. Oh, it’s almost unfair how little he’s changed. Two years on an alien planet and Dr Jungkook Jeon’s barely aged. Seokjin knows he himself has gained a wrinkle or two, even if he is still ridiculously attractive.

“Colonel Kim,” he greets formally, even throwing in a little bow. He knows he’s in trouble.

Seokjin raises an eyebrow, “I thought I was just Seokjin?”

The look Jungkook gives him is exasperated and unimpressed. Seokjin regrets nothing. He pushes his way into the crowd, smiling as everyone clamours to greet him. He can see Jungkook being smothered by the rest of the team out of the corner of his eye. He’s glad to see the kid all in one piece.

“Colonel Kim!” a child attaches himself to his leg, “You are back!”

Seokjin smiles, ruffling the kid’s hair, “You bet I am, someone’s got to keep an eye on that Doctor of ours.”

Skara giggles, then runs off to greet Yugyeom and the new people who came from the gate. Seokjin smiles and nods as people greet him, though he only understands half of what they say. Jungkook is the language expert, Seokjin’s just along for the ride.

“Your Jungkook, are you taking him back with you?” an elder asks him some time later, after the hubbub has died now.

“I’m sure as hell gonna try,” he shrugs, “But Jeon is Jeon, he doesn’t exactly follow orders well.”

The elder smiles wryly, looking to where Jungkook is acting out some tale of adventure to a wide-eyed Namjoon, “It is true, he does not.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
